El mejor regalo de todos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Una noticia, una acción, varias consecuencias. Sakura fue esclavizada a una regla que ni siquiera ella quería, un castigo por algo que nunca cometió.El latido de su corazón no sólo significaba que estuviera viva.


**Adivinen quién jugó Yandere Simulator y decidió no matar por nada en el mundo a Sakura Hagiwara~~~ sí, yo. Lean su descripción para darse cuenta del por qué.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Cuando su madre entró a su habitación, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras, el sonido se entrecortaba por las lágrimas que descendían de su rostro, las emociones que eran más doloras que cualquier tipo de herida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría bien.

Hagiwara no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ver a su madre derrotada era un mal presagio. Se armó de valor y preguntó lo que el médico le había dicho.

Su madre sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que solamente viviría hasta los treinta, quizás menos, que su corazón estaba débil y poseía una terrible enfermedad, una que no podía curarse, que estaba sujeta por cadenas con las que la vida misma decidió castigarla.

Sakura no podía permanecer así, exigió que se le revelara el origen de los lamentos de su madre.

Al escuchar que era una bomba de tiempo, relacionó la emoción como un duro golpe a puño cerrado en la cara. Con lentitud acercó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, tan lentos, tan débiles... tan vivos.

Ese día llovía, no había nada mejor que un ambiente así para mezclarlo con sus emociones.

Sakura pidió estar sola, quería meditar un poco, ahora que sabía que en algún momento la tierra se la tragaría tan joven, quería ponerse metas que sabía que podría lograr, quería ser útil en un mundo que la quería por poco tiempo.

En esa trágica tarde donde el cielo lloró, donde las nubes perdieron color y el aire era tan helado, vio que en la ventana de su habitación había una flor, algunos pétalos se le caían, esa hermosa rosa estaba muriendo, al igual que ella.

* * *

Llegó a Akademi High School, caminaba lento, no quería ejercer presión sobre su cuerpo, ejercitarlo de más. Se le conoció como una mujer tranquila, bastante calmada y reservada con una gran sonrisa. Nadie sabía que detrás de esa mirada inocente como si esperara por el mañana, de esa joven de cortos cabellos rosados y coletas estaba una niña que se preguntaba lo que hizo mal.

Pasaba sus recesos en las azoteas del edificio, mirando al cielo.

Pasaba sus recesos en los jardines de la institución, mirando a la tierra.

No tenía depresión, de algún modo supo cómo hacer de esa situación su mejor aliado. Cuando fue a listarse para alguno de los clubs, supo que el Club de Jardinería sería su lugar especial, en él ella podría dar vida, podría cuidar de otras vidas, a diferencia de su enfermedad, ella podría sanar a las plantas que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Eso la hacía tan feliz...

Ir por los pasillos de la institución, regar las flores de colores, las plantas con tallos verdes, mojar la tierra, era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Sí, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, espacios tranquilos, lugares donde no hubiera nada que perturbara su estadía.

Lloraba cada vez que tocaba sus venas y escuchaba esos latidos o, poner sus manos contra el pecho y sentirlos... tenía todavía mucho por delante, terminar esos estudios, conocer a esa persona especial, quizás formar una gran familia, dejar al mundo un hermoso retoño, "plantar" con una semilla.

Que ahora fuera ella esa delicada flor que tenía que tener cuidados, que el trato que les dio a sus miles de amigas ahora viniera alguien y se lo brindara.

* * *

Estaba en una cama de hospital, nunca se había sentido tan cansada, con una pesadez que no podría describirse con palabras humanas.

Su respiración era lenta, demasiado, la única forma que había para ella era sacar y meter aire por la boca.

Habían algunas lágrimas descendiendo de sus cuencas, pasando por sus mejillas y mojando las almohadas. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos no tenían vida alguna, miraba a la lejanía a una niña que era su reflejo del pasado, la joven comprendía lo que sucedía, no paraba de chillas mientras iba a las manos de su madre y estaba dispuesta a no soltarlas.

A su lado, un hombre, no decía nada, oprimía las ganas de abalanzarse contra la cama y decirle todas esas cosas que pudieron hacer juntos y, de cómo desearía volver atrás y repetirlas o realizar unas nuevas.

Estaba a finales de sus veintes, veintiocho para ser exactos.

No quería irse, pero sabía que seguirlo era un sufrimiento constante, un castigo que ni el peor de los criminales debía sufrir.

* * *

El día antes del entierro pidió que hubiera un agujero en su ataúd, que depositaran varias semillas sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando su cuerpo fue tragado por los suelos, luego de unos cuántos meses nacieron algunas flores, alcatraces y anturios. Era extraño, se supone que debían de salir rosas, quizás tulipanes, nunca esa clase de vida tan extraña y tan curiosa.

A fin de cuentas ése fue el objetivo de Sakura, dar vida en la muerte.


End file.
